The Stepfather
by E.V. Laurie
Summary: He is obsessed. He knows it. But it's hard to forget her small curvy figure and dazzling smiles. He can't help but wonder how she will moan for him on his bed. But he couldn't do that to his own daughter, could he? SesshxKag/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Vocabulary**

Lolicon ─ Relationship between a minor and an adult (Note: When I say minor, I mean minor. The age will surprise many so I'm putting all warnings now because I don't want comments on it later on)

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**WARNING**

Adult Content

18+

Rated MA for (N) Nudity, (SS) Sex Scenes, (FL) Foul Language & (V) Violence

Also may be considered by some readers (I) Incest, (R) Rape & (L) Lolicon

**The Stepfather**

The day was beginning to turn dark with the sky changing into a beautiful hue of violet and orange. Toward the darker parts, one star shone and few others where barely visible, but to the figure hidden behind a curtain among the darkness itself, such things didn't matter. His golden eyes continuously scanned the front gate, waiting for her to finally show up. 'She's late' he thought barely altering his position.

He seemed like a marble statue with his flawless skin and silver hair. His cold features and narrow gaze also added to that effect, giving him the air of a ruthless business man with money flowing from his pockets like water. It was a correct assumption, for he was the most wanted bachelor in Japan. Women threw themselves at him. Men fought among them to become his business partners and everyone else just plain adored or envied him. He was important, powerful and got anything he wanted. And there he was, the 33 year old bachelor waiting for a female behind a curtain like he was a stalker, Impatient for her arrival. Even worried, if he admitted so himself.

From the corner of the gate, he saw some movement. She had arrived, but was soon disappointed when she didn't appear alone. A boy was her companion that late afternoon, and he didn't like it one bit.

She was a little worried, almost edging in fear. Sesshoumaru didn't like it when she went accompanied by her friends. He usually got really angry in his silent, death-inducing-gaze mode that creep her friends out. She really didn't want to see him now, when a boy was leaving her at her front gate. Turning slowly, she looked at her friend since kindergarten. He had doe brown eyes and short hair. He was more or less her same height which made him inoffensive in her eyes compare to Sesshoumaru's towering frame. Giving him a short and fast bow, she mumbled her goodbyes before being stopped.

"Kagome" he called "I would like to tell you something before you enter". He was serious which made the girl a little nervous. Turning to face her friend once again, she looked at him with huge blue eyes.

"Yes, Hojo-kun?" she asked softly as Sesshoumaru had taught her. Her friend however, was speechless. To him, she was beautiful with her petite form and long dark tresses that the afternoon air whipped around. It was plain obvious she wouldn't want to go out with him but he had stayed quiet for far too long, and really needed to tell her what he felt. How important she was to him and how he wanted to protect her. He wanted to know all about her, her life when she wasn't at school, and about her father. He already knew that the man with whom she lived wasn't her real dad, but he was generous and looked after her. Hojo was really curious about their relationship. How had they met? What did they talk about? Was he good to her? And many more things. Thinking that the stoic man wouldn't like a spineless bastard for his daughter, Hojo found a sliver of courage and step toward her.

"I… I… You…" he was getting nowhere if he continued to stutter like a fool, so puffing his chest, he step forward and pressed an innocent kiss over the girl's lips. "I really like you Kagome, would you like to go out with me?" he finally said. However, her shocked expression told him all he needed to know. She thought of him as a friend. There was no hope whatsoever.

"Oh, Hojo-kun, I…" she tried to say something but what? There was nothing she would voice that could help him now.

"Forget it, you don't have to worry. I understand" he shot before bowing clumsily by his hurry to get away from her. He was a fool to think that now that they were in 7th grade things would change between them. Sure, he had gained the confidence to finally tell her, but it had been for nothing, as he had known all along. Kagome had high standards for the man who she was going to marry. He had to be another Sesshoumaru, perfect, imposing and even deadly. He had only seen the man once before and he knew that that was a lot to compete against. Sighing silently, he returned home.

Kagome was surprised. She hadn't known Hojo felt that way. She kind of felt sorry for him but she just saw him as a friend and nothing more. Thinking how awkward was going to be the next time she was him; she turned around and finally entered the premises. It was a walk of at least five minutes to arrive at the door of the mansion, which she found unlocked. Pushing the white door opened she entered the reception to find the place dark. There was no light on and it only made it seem strange to her. If nobody was home, why was the door open? 'Maybe somebody broke in?' she thought but pushed it aside pretty fast since the place had the best security even if it went unnoticed by the thief. Walking toward the living room certain that nobody was going to jump out and give her the scare of her life, she left her backpack in the sofa and went toward the nearest switch.

"Who was he?" boomed Sesshoumaru's voice in the huge place making Kagome jump.

"Oh my god, Dad, don't scare me like that. You could have given me a heart attack" she replied ignoring his demand. Internally, she was a little bit nervous. In her life she had never seen Sesshoumaru so angry. She was sure his eyes shone in the darkness and a frown marred his beautiful face. So, instead of tuning on any lights, she went for her pack and headed for the stairs. She could feel his eyes on her and maybe he was even following her.

"You didn't answer, who was that _boy_?" his tone was laced with pure abhorrence. She had been right; he had followed her but kept the distance.

"What boy?" Kagome decided that playing innocent was the best tactic but soon found out the error of her ways when a source of heat was right behind her. She tensed, waiting for something to happen.

"The one who _kissed_ you" he hissed in her ear making all her hair stand on ends. 'He saw it' her mind screamed. She had prayed, no, begged the gods that Sesshoumaru never found out about her first kiss.

"It was just a kiss, Dad" she replied and he obviously didn't find her comment funny at all. On the contrary, it made him angrier. Kagome had to admit that it brought a little satisfaction to know that the important man could get his feathers' ruffled when it came to her. Most of the time, he was aloof and distant, and even if he treated her like a princess, she had come to wonder if he even like her. Moments like this made her day because it showed the man wasn't all ice as many believed.

"Just a kiss?" he hissed again "No daughter of mine will be kissing boys at the gate until she is old enough to wipe her ass, understood?" a lied, he knew. A horrible and awful lie. He was jealous, green, envious and angry as hell. He wanted to wring that boy's neck for touching the lips of his Kagome. That short haired trash had no right to touch her.

"I'm thirteen, Dad, I think I can kiss a boy if I want to" she retaliated. She wasn't about to stay quiet and be pushed around by Sesshoumaru.

"What is next then, bringing them home and presenting them to me?" god, he really didn't want to consider something like that. When the time came he didn't know if he would be able to hold himself back and not murder the 'boyfriend' right in front of her.

"No, Dad. First is having sex before presenting them to you" she said while opening the door to her room and throwing her back over her desk. She continued her way toward the bed and threw herself in it. Seconds later she heard the door click as it was closed. Looking toward the darkened door, she made out Sesshoumaru's silhouette. He was standing still maybe trying to understand what she was talking about.

"Sex? Somebody's been touching you, Kagome? And I was unaware of it?" his voice was low, barely a murmured. But with all the danger it represent when he spoke that way, it was making her heart beat faster. No sooner, he stalked toward her and pinned her in place with his gaze. She could see he was confused, hurt and something else she couldn't quite describe. "Who is he?" he asked her. Sesshoumaru wanted to know. He didn't know if it was to hurt himself further or to understand once and for all that Kagome didn't really belong to him. He looked after her as a father would, but his urges had nothing fatherly in them. Now he understood that he was obsessed with her. How it came to happen he had no idea. After his wife had die leaving the girl behind, he had tried to send her away but none of her relatives wanted to take her in. with no other option, he had kept her.

At first it was like some kind of pet he had to look after, but in her innocent, loving way she won him over. He watched as she grew up until he noticed he didn't like other males, be it old geezers, adults or even a toddler, near her. He was wary of them, afraid that they would take her away. His sun, his moon, his world. She was his, He decided. But recently, things had taken a different turn. He began having dreams with her, sexual dream, Hot and exiting. Deliciously Painful when he woke up without release or the object of his affection next to him to sate him. It was torture and he began to distance from her, maybe that way he would refrain himself from hurting her with his sick love. But now, when it came to the real test, he found he couldn't entertain the idea that somebody had touched her. It made his blood burn with anger and vengeance. 'Who had dared touch her?' he chanted in his mind.

"Who is the bastard that touched you?" his fury was becoming uncontrollable but there was naught he could do to stop it. He had restrained himself for too long. He had watched her as a guard dog for several long years to lose her to some unknown guy. It was then that he wondered if he had actually thought that she would love him back. A sick person like him couldn't be loved. But subconsciously he really thought that she would be his one day. All his, in body, mind and soul.

"What are you talking about Dad? There is no boy. I just said that to rile you up. And it worked" Kagome was a little taken aback with the intensity of his response to an innocent statement that was neither true nor did she plan for it to happen. Well, not before Sesshoumaru gave the OK, either way. Why she thought she needed his approval was beyond her, maybe because she knew he was never going to give it.

"Don't hide the truth from me" he demanded pulling her up from her bed and making her stand before him. "I promised I'll try not to hurt him but tell me who he is" he told her with clenched teeth.

"But…"

"There is no need to lie" he tried to reason with her.

"I know that, but…"

"Tell me who he is" he demanded again. His patience was almost gone and if she said another 'but', he didn't know how he was going to respond.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked him. "You are acting like some jealous boyfriend. Is something bothering you that you have to take it out on me?" she questioned him. Never in her life had he treated her like this.

"Don't try to change the subject. Just answer my question" he ordered her.

"No, I won't. What you are saying is ridiculous. You know I would never do something like that" she told him pacing in front of him. The conversation was preposterous.

"Tell me his name" he was getting tired of her refusal to reveal the boy's name.

"No" she replied firmly.

"Tell me"

"No"

"By the Gods, Kagome, tell me" he begged.

"No" was her final answer.

"Tell. Me" he said as he pulled her small frame toward his, Crushing her against him. She looked up and tried wriggling out of his tight embrace but only managed to bruise herself. Her blue eyes looked directly into his, her face marred with concern and a little frown and her mouth was a little open, breathing fast from her struggle.

"No" she mouthed. Sesshoumaru had been looking at her pouty lips as she said that word, making him angrier and, at the same time, filled him with desire, a long want held back for years and looking for a way out. He had just found it.

Crashing his lips against her still open ones, he wiggled his tongue into her mouth, tasting her for the first time. She was delicious. The taste of strawberry was strong, making him hungry for more. For all of her. And this time, there was no holding back. He wanted her as he could have wanted any other woman. Pressing her against him more, holding her head with one of his big hands while the other held her small waist against his crotch, he handled her mouth as a master navigator, guiding her through her real first kiss.

Sucking at her lower lip with abandon, he felt as she responded to him, opening her mouth, sighing from his kiss and holding him so he wouldn't let her go. He had never dreamed that their first encounter would be like this. Kissing her cheek and traveling down her neck, he left a few marks. Opening her white sailor blouse, he continued to trail kisses down her shoulder, pulling down along the way the straps of her bra. Finally, the blouse came off, and her bra was soon to follow, leaving a small pair of B-cup breasts that still had some way to go. However, to him such sight was exhilarating. Carefully, he breathed over one of her breasts making the little bud stand on end. A moan escaped her mouth, and he didn't lost any more time looking but opened his mouth and took the excited bud between his teeth, giving it a little squeeze before sucking at it.

Kagome's legs buckled under her as a fire she had never known coursed thought her body and ended between her thighs, repeating the process again and again. When Sesshoumaru had kissed her, she had been surprise but was unable to voice her concerns because her tongue was being pushed and pulled inside her mouth. When he had finally left her mouth, her head was way too deep in the gutter. She was dazed, and more excitement followed as he took her blouse off while placing kisses in her collarbone. Now, she didn't want him to let go of her. Not now, not ever.

He continued to ravish her beast, only changing to the other excited bud before pulling the green skirt down and trailing kisses down her stomach. She wore white underwear, he noticed, and although they looked good on her, he was in a hurry to get to other places, like between her thighs. Also pulling down silky white cloth, he was greeted by black pubic hair. He stopped for a minute to take her naked figure in. it was a beautiful sight to see, especially if he had longed for that moment for several years. Taking one of her legs up and holding her in place with his other hand; he took her nub in his lips. She shuddered and he sucked harder, almost making her fall but unable to. With his tongue, he went deeper into her, tasting some of the juices that were beginning to seep out. The tangy taste excited him more and he couldn't wait to see all of her.

Unable to stop himself any longer, he took her naked form and placed her in the bed. Opening her legs wide, he saw her glittering core spasm a little as if asking for something to fill it. He didn't doubt a second to do just that, his finger found the forbidden entrance and pushed forward, encountering a tight sheath that made him wonder if he would fit. Not stopping to consider the consequences, he pulled out a little as Kagome sucked air in, only to be let out as he entered her with his finger again. She moaned, it was hard not to when such a marvelous sensation was racketing her body from head to toe. But she was unable to stop it when his mouth once more squeezed her clit together with that blessed finger that entered her. She tried to cover the groans by placing a hand over her mouth, but when he noticed that such luscious sounds were muffled, he took steps to remedy it.

First was his adding another finger to the combo which, although he barely managed it, fit and expanded her small entrance for future penetration. He heard her gasp loud and clear and smirked as another stream of stifled cried reached his ears, these being louder and more difficult to quiet than the others. Second was the removal of the appendage that covered her mouth, so he used his free hand to achieve it. Once again, face to face to with Kagome, he noticed her semi closed eyes and flushed cheeks with a somewhat bewildered expression because of the embarrassing noises coming out of her mouth.

"So beautiful" said Sesshoumaru with his lower lip shining from Kagome's fluids. "Scream for me. Don't be shy" he said while taking her hands in his. Her cries touched his ear, making his already painfully hard member twitch with anticipation. Taking her lips in his, he proved with tongue for access into her mouth. She allowed it, taking his tongue and lower lip to suck at, finding the taste of his saliva mingled with her fluid addicting. Meanwhile, his thumb rubbed her clit and two of his fingers penetrated her with a responsive movement from her hips.

The torture was excruciating. He needed to be inside her but she wasn't ready. Hell, it would take more than one day for her to be ready, but he wasn't willing to let her escape. He had no guarantee that she would return for more or that she didn't have a boyfriend. He didn't want to risk losing such a perfect moment to later find out that it wasn't going to happen. He would take what he got then and there.

Taking his fingers from inside her, he stood and took his shirt off which was followed by his pants and briefs. She was still catching her breath not quite satiated and certainly wanting more. Sesshoumaru sat on the bed and pulled her to him. Placing her on the floor right between his tights she came to find his hard member pointing at her eyes. It looked huge, although this being the first she saw something like that, she didn't have reference for which to measure. It was thick with something glossy at the mushroom headed end. It was curiosity, she decided, plain curiosity to know the male anatomy. And she knew that Sesshoumaru was a very wanted male, 'one of the finest' as the news lady usually said.

Careful but guided by plain inquisitiveness, she reached for his cock and touched it gliding her finger from tip to base. Ignoring the groan that escaped her 'father', she concentrated on the smooth skin under her fingers. Wrapping her had around it, she found it was hard. She stroked it gaining another moan in response. Holding the shaft tightly she moved her hand up and down at a slow agonizing pace for Sesshoumaru.

"Suck" was his harsh command. He could hardly control himself and if Kagome didn't want to be mouth fucked in a few seconds, she better step up her game.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Suck. My. Dick" he repeated losing the little patience he had and looking at her with eyes full of desire. Kagome couldn't take her eyes of him. They were a stormy golden hue full of promises intent on carnal pleasure. But only if she did as he told her.

Hardly thinking what she was doing, she opened her mouth and took the mushroom head in. she swept her tongue through the wet tip tasting the sweetness of if before wrapping her lips around it. Bobbing her head as she tried to take all of Sesshoumaru's cock into her mouth, she found her hair in a tight grip ensuring she took him all the way in until it reached the back of her throat. The violent movement made a tears jump from her eyes but Sesshoumaru was too far gone to notice anything even if she complained. His moan of pleasure proved that.

He couldn't control himself. When her sensuous mouth enveloped him, he was lost. Holding her head he made her take all of him in. her warm mouth, the spasms of her through as she gagged and the rasp of her teeth around him made his balls tighten. Multiple thumps and groans later he came in her mouth, hard, fast and messy. He held her there a couple of seconds longer, waiting for his high to pass. Once she was free of his member, the semen she had not swallowed met the beige carpet of her room. Coughing and wiping some of the drool mixed with cum with the back of her hand, she looked at him in anger. Lucky for him, she was too tired to do much about it. Picking her up from the floor and saying a string of sorries, Sesshoumaru kissed her again successfully reviving the ardent passion that had barely been quenched.

Kneading one of her small breast while he dominated her mouth once again, he placed her on the bed. Spreading her legs wide open, he lowered his hand to play between her folds, barely dipping in before leaving her entrance and heading for her nub and giving it a squish that made her jump and moan into his mouth. She was so wet, he noticed, but not wet enough was the conclusion as he continued to tease her and introduced two of his fingers in. each time, her walls would clam around them before he took them out and pushed them back in. her breathing was ragged, but he was still going at a torturous pace. Inserting a third finger that made her arch toward him and taking her breast into his mouth so he could hear her cries he moved his hand faster. Finally, she thought as a coil tightened inside her until it shattered and she moaned and trembled her release.

Still panting from her first orgasm, Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was far from done with her. Once again, he was hard and desire coursed through his proud cock. She wasn't far behind, for when she saw him she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have him take the place of his finger. Those had been Ok, but where too short and didn't reach far enough. Looking at Sesshoumaru's cock all thick and tall seem to be promising even when it also promised pain for she couldn't quite figure out how he would fit. But thinking him in her was enough to keep her juices flowing.

Meticulously, Sesshoumaru place himself at her entrance, dipping his cock in her juices before anything else, he readied himself to enter her. Kagome watched him carefully, but when his head began to make its way inside, she squirmed a little. Pushing in and retreating to go a little deeper the next time he entered became a fast forward movement which broke her barrier and left her breathless. He had lost control for he had planned to do it slowly, but at that time it didn't matter. He was all the way in, with her clamping on him like there was no tomorrow and she was crying.

Pulling out sent pleasure waves through his whole body, only to go back in and hear her moan. Tentatively, he repeated the movement again to be rewarded by the lock her legs made around his waist. Adding speed to it he began to enter her at a faster pace, creating a delicious friction against their connected parts that had him spurring mercilessly forward.

"Shit" he cursed. She was tight as expected, her insides closing strongly on him as he continued to hammer himself in her.

"Oh my God" she exclaimed, feeling him hit the unreachable spot from before that received all the attention now. Unconsciously, she had begun to meet each of his powerful strokes and pressed herself against him and he impaled himself in her.

Before long, both were reaching their peak as Kagome has stopped moving to leave Sesshoumaru to pound mindlessly into her as his movements became jerkier as he came closer to his climax. Kissing her on the spur of the moment, he left her mouth as he tensed and in a last movement kept himself inside filling her with his seed. Kagome just needed to feel him touch that sensitive point one more time before she also came.

"Sesshoumaru" she cried as wave after wave rode her tired body.

Staying like that for about a minute while they caught their breath, Sesshoumaru pulled himself out and dragged her small body to him. She wasn't sleep yet, but the activities had worn her out and minutes later she was sleep. He, however, although just as tired and satisfied, couldn't fall sleep.

His conscience was finally back and he was considering the consequences of what he had done. He had just bedded his daughter. Granted, he was the stepfather but he had raised her. If not convinced that it had been wrong what he had done, then saying she was 13 years old and, therefore, a minor certainly wasn't good to say the least. He wasn't sure she had done it willingly. And to top it off, she might become pregnant. However, he did have a point in his favor. She had screamed his name at the very end. No Dad but Sesshoumaru. That made the situation seem somewhat less evil, so he hugged her to him, cherishing the time he had left with her because he was sure it wasn't long…

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know there was no much violence or foul language to rate it like that but I believe that some parts might qualify even if they are minor. I didn't want to make it a rape because I certainly hate it ─I certainly don't consider this a rape but some might. It's just the feeling I get from just thinking it makes my skin crawl. Besides, I think it's a pretty interesting situation specially being in love with someone so young. Now, don't get me wrong, Sesshoumaru is not a pedophile in the sense that he just loves Kagome and he _will not_ jump any other child. Kagome also likes him but it's most likely a milder form of his obsession.

This is not _rape_, I repeat, neither is wrong or anything along those lines. For those who think she doesn't know what she is doing, I assure you, she does. Maybe her hormones are acting up but it doesn't mean in the least that she has no idea what she is doing. For back up, there are thousands of girls her age having sex at this very moment, so I don't consider this situation anything but normal. Besides, if she hadn't wanted it, she could have said something besides moaning.

Altogether, I would also like to point out that this story is taking place in Japan. In the U.S.A. it might be statutory rape but I had the sense of looking up information about this and found that the age of consent to have sex in Japan was 13 years old. It might change between prefectures but overall that is the legal age. If this information is wrong, please let me know so I won't make a fool out of myself (I do require the link to where such information was found).

Because so many of you requested it, another chapter will be posted eventually. I will not be giving dates or promises that will be done soon, all I can say is that it will be done.

_Seleni of the West_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**WARNING**

Adult Content

18+

Rated MA for (N) Nudity, (SS) Sex Scenes & (FL) Foul Language

Also may be considered by some readers (I) Incest & (L) Lolicon

**The Stepdaughter**

It was almost night when she arrived from school and, like the previous week, the mansion was quiet and no Sesshoumaru could be found as she already expected. He had been avoiding her since the 'accident' as he had the gall to refer to their love making. She had only heard him say it once, thought, when he was taking a shower in her room, the morning after he had lost control and taken her. She had been awake and had tiptoed to the bathroom door with plans of joining him, but changed her mind as soon as she heard him saying that it had been a mistake. He hurt her when he said that, yet she still wanted him. It was a foreign feeling and she had no idea what to do with it so at that time she had gone back to bed and made him believe she was still sleeping. She felt him come out of the bathroom, walk to the side of the bed and look at her sleeping figure before picking up his clothe and leaving the room. Since then, he left as early as possible and came late at night. She though she once heard him walking around her room at around 1:00 a.m. but she was half asleep and wasn't sure if she had dream it or not.

With a heavy heart she went to her room, left her bag over the small desk to the side and flopped herself on her bed which had new sheets on since the ones from a week ago had blood stains and reminded her too much of Sesshoumaru. Sighing, she placed her arm to cover her eyes and concentrated on something as long as her 'Father' wasn't in them. But once again, her thoughts trailed to that day and what came next.

She remembered that the day after, she hadn't gone to school. She was a little sore and didn't doubt that somebody would notice. Besides, she just didn't feel like it, not after the Sesshoumaru thing. That afternoon, her friends had come to visit her wondering why she had been absent. She told some baloney story that she hadn't been feeling well that morning and if she was feeling better the following day she would attend school.

"I don't believe you" said Sango. Kagome knew that her best friend was sharp, but even if she told her what had really happened, her friend would disapprove. Actually, most people would try to demand her 'Dad' for child abuse or some crap like that. But she didn't agree with them. She had known Sesshoumaru was a little possessive when it came to her. However, she never thought that he would love her. And she certainly hadn't thought that she would like his love.

"I'm fine, Sango. Really, its most likely a cold or something just as harmless" she had tried to convince her insisting friend that everything was fine, which really wasn't the case.

"I think Sango is right, Kagome. There is something different about you I just can't put my finger on it" added Ayame, studying her.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine, just a little tired that's all" she said again hoping they would drop it for the time being.

Thanks god they did and concentrated on telling Kagome what had happened at school in her absence. It seemed that Hojo blamed himself for her nonattendance and had wanted to apologize to her but Ayame and Sango stopped him. They convinced him to let them take care of the problem by interrogating her and he acceded but had been calling them every five minutes to make sure she wasn't mad at him. And really, Kagome hadn't had time to get mad at him yet, since she was livid with somebody else and that was taking all her efforts and concentration.

After getting the class notes from her friends, they went home and she finished her homework by nine. With nothing else to do, she got ready to go to bed. She changed into her pajama, brushed her teeth and tried, in vain, to sleep. One hour later, she was still awake, looking at her white ceiling which reminded her of someone's silver hair. With a sigh, she got out of bed and went to his room. She knew he wasn't there and wasn't sure when he would be back. That meant that at any given moment he would open the front door and find her snooping around his room. However, even when her heart was beating fast in her chest, she entered and, after absorbing her surroundings, she headed for his bed.

She sat on it and noticed how soft it was, just like his touch. She got a pillow and hugged it to her. It smelled so much like him that she was considering taking it with her as a souvenir. But then it would be too obvious that she had been there. Putting the pillow back in its original place, she stood and went back to her room. As soon as her head hit he pillow, she felt sleep.

She had repeated the process for the whole week, each time staying longer knowing he wouldn't come home until eleven or twelve. It gave her enough time to snoop around and touch herself in private places. Just thinking about what she often did in his room made her face heat, but each time she remembered his hands on her, her body began to desperate. A strange sensation would run down her spine and end in her pelvis; her nipples would get excited and swollen, her breathing fast and her mind would go misty. She simply couldn't divorce the feeling that thoughts of him elicited and by the third time in his room, she couldn't stop from trying to alleviate that heat. At first it was an innocent exploration on her part. Touching and rubbing her clit, pressing her nipples and massaging her breast. Quite inoffensive, but it only made her want more. She had though that it would take some of the edge off but it made it worse. She still wanted him, more than before. Now, it simply was a ritual she did every evening before going to sleep.

As the previous nights, Kagome got out of her bed. She opened her books and notebooks and began to do her assignments. Two hours later she was done with them. Looking at the alarm clock by her bed it showed that it was almost nine. 8:47 p.m. to be precise. Putting the things aside, she went to take a shower. When she came out in her pajama, a yellow long-sleeves button up top and full length pants with white dogs in it, she headed for Sesshoumaru's room. Closing the door behind her, she went and stood next to his bed. Caressing the soft mattress with her hand she began to imagine that Sesshoumaru was there. She opened her shirt slowly and pulled her pants down as of his hands were doing it.

Touching her breast and squishing her nipple as many other times, she laid in his bed. One hand she placed between her thighs and played with her nub but eventually she needed more than that. Her hand went lower still, and she open her folds to move her hand deeper in. She was hot and wet, she knew, but still wasn't enough to just touch, she needed something in. Her small finger tentatively entered her, making her ark her back at the feeling it elicited in her. So intense, yet nothing like Sesshoumaru's. His were the best. But she would have to do with what she got. And her dainty fingers were the only thing to penetrate her for the time being. She pulled out and dipped in again, the sensation made her moan but still lacked so many things. She wanted Sesshoumaru to do it so she imagined that the diminutive fingers were his big ones and hurried the pace the small appendages entered her body.

Sesshoumaru left work early that day. He was tired and needed to sleep since he had been waking too early and going to sleep too late to avoid Kagome. He still had no idea how to explain what happen between them. Not only that, but she hadn't said anything to anybody about what had happened and that made him wonder. Maybe he had a chance of talking to her and explaining his feeling and insecurities. Or maybe it was better if he didn't see her anymore. 'Yeah, that would be better. There is no way that she loves me. Besides, she is too much a temptation and I don't want to hurt her more than I already have. The best thing I can do is move out of the mansion' he thought. 'There is a hotel near my office. It's the best place to crash at while I find something better'.

He would go to his room, pick some of his clothes and leave the house. He would leave a note to Kagome telling her why he was leaving and that he planned to never see her again. Ok, never was too harsh. Maybe just watch her from a safe distance because he really didn't think that he could live without looking at her beautiful face at least once a day.

As he drove home, he wondered what she could be doing. 'Sleeping' he decided, 'she goes to bed every day at 9 o'clock'. A rare smile appeared in his face, he had been in her room every other night. Usually after twelve so there would be no way she would wake up. However, she did manage to scare him once, when he entered and made some noise that woke her. Thanks God she fallen right back to sleep or he wouldn't have been able to hold back. She looked so adorable when she slept but when she woke up was the best. Usually a half smile adorned her face and her blue eyes were clouded with sleep. Her hair would be sticking out in every possible direction and she would stretch before jumping out of bed. Her morning ritual reminded him of a cat and more than once he found it sexy.

Parking the car beside the house, he took out the keys from the ignition and got his briefcase. Got out of the car and put the alarm on. From outside every light seemed to be off but one never knew with such a big place. Opening the front door and entering the unlit living room, he took his jacket off and placed it on the back of his favorite armchair. The whole place was dark meaning she was indeed sleeping. With determination, he went up the stairs and stopped in front of her door. Maybe he should see her now. But he decided not to. It was best if he waited until everything was packed before saying goodbye to her. He just hoped he could contain himself and not jump her while she slept as well. He continued down the hall to the last door but stopped inches before opening it. He heard something. It vaguely sounded like a moan but he was sure he had to be mistaken.

Taking a couple of steps back to find where the strange noise was coming from, he noticed that it was really coming from his room. Through the door, pants and groans reached his ears exciting him. He doubted that some pervert was in there but whom else. Kagome was most likely sleeping. Deciding between going away or walking in, he chose the second one. It was his house. He should know what the heck happened in there while he was away. Steeling his resolve, he walked in only to find the most beautiful thing his eyes would ever hope to see.

His Kagome was writhing in _his_ bed with _her_ hand between her legs. The pajama bottoms had been lost long ago and the top was wide open showing him as the other hand squished her nipple in her feverish passion. A thin layer of sweat covered her entire body and her blue eyes were hazy. Only one word tried to come of her mouth as moans made it almost impossible.

"Sessh…Ahh… Sesshou… Please" she mumbled in between sighs.

Sesshoumaru was sure she wasn't talking to him because she hadn't registered his presence yet. But he clearly understood that she wanted him just as much he desired her. That was all he needed to see before his briefcase hit the floor and he left his feet take him to her as if hypnotized. Hovering over her before kneeling down, he freed his tie and pulled it over his head. He heard her gasp as she froze in place when she noticed that he was there. Saw her face become red and as she closed her legs.

He smiled.

"Sesshoumaru" she murmured covering her breasts in the process.

"Do you need help, Love?" he asked her. His voice was husky and his pants had a growing bulge that wanted out. Her eyes widen as his hand went toward her, sneaking between her closed legs and playing with her clit before two of his fingers entered her.

"Yes" she moaned and tremble in his hand. Her entrance extremely wet, her fluids soaking his sheets and ready to take him in.

Without missing a beat, he put his soaked fingers in his mouth, tasting her in them. 'Delicious' he admitted. In a hurry, he pulled down his fly and let his already hard dick out. Placing her legs over his shoulders, he entered her. Her channel was as tight as the first time, wet and inviting. Unable of controlling himself he began to move fast, his breathing becoming faster and his eyes rolled back into his head with her moans lulling him into a trance.

Thinking that it wasn't enough, he turned her around, her ass up high giving him an excellent view of her rear. The strange position was new to her, which made her cheeks turn red from the passion and slight embarrassment. Also, the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked at her glistering pussy made a lion look inoffensive and tamed. Holding her ass in place, he pushed his stiff member inside, letting a sigh of relieve and pleasure as he felt her walls press against his hardness. His movements were regular at first but became uncontrolled with time. One of his hands moved from around her hip to her breast which he twisted to his liking as she hissed loudly and her eyes clouded from enjoyment. That was what he wanted, to mark her as his in a way nobody else could. All that week he had thought of her, of what he had done and how to mend it. He knew there was no going back and was pretty damned sure there was no forward either. But there he was. Once more playing with her tits and taking her like it was the first time. Holding her ass off the bed, his bed, the only place in the house he thought she wasn't going to willing visit. And she had been there. Touching herself and thinking of him. Scrumptiously wet for him. Open to receive him and so he had taken what she offered. She was his and that was it. Nobody was going to take her from him. No living human would. So, as her wall clamped around him and she breathed an almost inaudible "Sesshou", he made her come screaming for only him to hear. He knew he was close too. But unwilling to commit the same mistake as their first time, he pulled out of her and stroked his erection until he came and unloaded on her tired back.

He didn't even bother to clean her as he almost fell on top of her. Moving a little to the side, he pulled her to him and seconds later, she was sleep together with him. It was the best sleep he had had in days and if he was lucky, one in many to come.

The sun was reaching its zenith when she woke up. Looking around she noticed that she was alone in his bed and wondered if maybe she had dreamed it all and the he hadn't come home at all. However, she was proven wrong when the bathroom door opened to reveal a hardly clothed Sesshoumaru. To be specific, he was only wearing a short white towel around his waist, leaving his muscled torso and strong thighs for all to see. But there was only one person to see the show and at that moment she was hiding her blushing face under his sheets as she looked shyly at his strong physic.

"Like what you see?" he asked playfully and liked the nervous nod she gave as answer. Becoming serious all of the sudden he added "Kagome we have to talk". Once again, she just nodded, accepting that the situation demanded it. However, the god of business was very anxious and had no idea how to begin. What was he supposed to say? She was just a child. A child he loved and was afraid to lose. Yeah, how did he tell her that?

"You don't have to worry about it, Sesshoumaru. I won't tell anybody. They wouldn't understand" she told him. He looked at her intently, searching for something in her eyes and it seemed he didn't find it.

"Do you love me?" he suddenly asked. Kagome had been asking herself that question for the whole week and she had found that she missed him when he was not there. She craved his presence since the day she became his daughter. He was her harbor. The person who helped her when she was in trouble ─well, he would if she caused trouble. Did that make it love? She didn't know. She had never been in love before but she did like what they had right then. She didn't want him to just disappear from her life because of some mistake in which she was a willing participant. She wanted him there, with her. It mattered little if it was only for the sex ─it was great either way─ even if she wanted to monopolized all of him.

"Yes" Kagome answered "I love you". Sesshoumaru shook his head. He didn't believe her. Well, he just thought she was confused. He was her first. He had always been there for her. A constant in her life, it was bound to cloud her judgment.

"You´re too young Kagome, you have no idea what love is" he told her. "You are just confused and we shouldn't continue with this. It's wrong".

"Why? Because you are my father?" he didn't answered "Sesshoumaru, do _you_ know what love is?" once again, he just looked at her without replying. Taking that as a no she continued shyly "Neither do I, but I like what we have right now. This is a first for me too, you know. And I would like it if you taught me all you know" by then her face resembled a tomato and Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were wide. She was looking down, but every second she looked his way as she tried to gauge his reaction.

"What are you saying?" he asked her incredulous.

"I´m saying that… maybe we… emh, could continue this" her voice was a murmur by the time she finished saying the sentence and was looking every possible way that wasn't he supposed father and now lover, which only made Sesshoumaru somewhat happy. This was the girl he had taken care of since she was two years old. She was his obsession.

And she was his.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I really await your opinion more than anything because this part is not as good as I would have liked so it might be subjected to changes until I find it satisfactory ─meanwhile I will continue with another chapter─ however, the idea will still be the same and there will not be any significant alteration. If that is the case it will be notified.

_Seleni_


End file.
